protecting an important friend
by TheNarutobaby
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were attacted and naruto gets hurt. feelings come alive, secrets reviled, and bonds formed. narusasu slight yaoi and a caring kurama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking.**

As the rain started to fall, two boys stood together in a clearing surrounded by bodies of those foolish enough to attack the two strongest ninjas in the hidden leaf village. The two boys stood tall because they were able to protect each other and defeat 20 other skilled ninjas without much harm to themselves. The raven haired boy and the blonde haired boy started to go back home to the village hidden in the leaves, when the blonde noticed movement in the trees that surrounded the clearing. Before the blonde knew what he was doing, he pushed the raven out of the way just as a kunai came sailing their way. The kunai hit the blonde on his shoulder causing major muscle damage and severing a major vain. The wound only got worse when the blonde pulled out the kunai before throwing the kunai towards the direction it came from. The blonde knew he hit his mark when he as a body fell from a nearby tree before collapsing to the ground.

"What the hell was…" the raven lost his train of thought when he saw his friend fall to the ground. "Naruto!" exclaimed the raven as he rushed towards his fallen friend's side.

"I think that was the last one." The blonde said weakly as he coughed up some blood. "Are you hurt Sasuke?"

"I'm not the one bleeding from a shoulder wound, moron." The raven replied as he tore off a piece of his shirt and pressed it against the blonde's bleeding wound. "Why the hell did you protect me Naruto?"

"My body moved on its own," whispered the blonde. "There is something I always wanted to tell you, but I was too afraid that you would hate me and no longer consider me your friend. I love you, Sasuke and have been in love with you from the first time I saw you when we were still kids. No matter what happened in the past, I was still in love with you. When you turned your back on me and the village when you left to get revenge for your brother, I was in love with you, and I still love you." The blonde whispered weakly.

"Naruto, you need to save your strength. I am glad that you told me you that you love me because I have been in love with you from the first time I saw you also. And I don't want to lose you now that I know that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you." The raven told the blonde. "Naruto, listen to me, I need you to hold on a little longer while I got you back to the village to get your wounds taken care of." The raven said franticly to the blonde while he wrote an urgent message to the village about the blonde's injuries and sent a falcon so there would be someone to take care of the blonde when they got to the gate.

The blonde looked into the raven's ebony eyes and saw something shocking on the raven's ivory skinned cheeks. The blonde saw the raven crying and the blonde never saw the raven cry before, not even when the raven lost his entire clan at the hands of his deranged uncle Madara Uchiha. The blonde did not know why the raven cared about him but the blonde did know that the raven was crying for some reason. "Sasuke, I will always hold onto you if I can and Kurama won't let go of me either." The blonde said feebly as he began the feel weak, losing focus as he slowly passed out from blood loss and fatigue.

The raven noticing the blonde's normally tan skin becoming paler and a sickly color shade, he finished writing the note and sent the carrier falcon ahead of them before picking up the blonde and holding him close to his chest as he began to run back to the village. The raven kept a tight hold on the blonde fearing that if he loosened his hold on the blonde then he would lose the blonde permanently and the raven did not want to lose the only person he had left in this world who cared about the raven and not the title the raven held as being the last Uchiha. The raven did not want to lose the only person who saved him from himself and saved him from his pain when he lost his entire clan to someone he trusted. He did not want to lose the only one he loved and saved him from the darkness of the world. And most of all, he did not want to lose his only light in the world.

With the thought of losing the blonde, the raven ran as fast as he could. He pushed his limits in order to save his love. The faster the raven ran, the faster the rain seemed to fall, and the faster the raven's tears seemed to fall. The faster the raven ran to reach the village, the greater the blonde's chances of surviving were, so the raven ran with all of his might in order to save the only love of his life. Before the raven reached the gate of the village, he managed to stop crying and put on his emotionless mask because Uchihas don't cry or show any emotions. As the raven neared the village, he noticed that the falcon made it in time because there were a few people waiting at the gate for their arrival. The raven slowed down as he reached the gate, but when he reached the gate, he started to lose his remaining strength and began to fall to the ground with the blonde still in his arms. The raven was so weak from fighting then running that he did not feel someone catch him before he hit the ground. However, he did feel someone remove the blonde from his arms and he also felt weightless as someone picked him up and carried him towards the hospital. While being carried, the only thing going through the raven's mind was if he managed to get the blonde help in time to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who like my story and I am sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story but do not copy my story idea without asking.**

When the raven opened his ebony eyes awhile later, he awoke to a simple white room with plain white curtains, plain white sheets covering himself, and a single, simple while lily sitting next to his bed on a small white table. As the raven looked around the room, he soon realized that he was sitting in a hospital room. Upon closer inspection of the room, the raven noticed that there was an empty chair sitting next to the bed. The raven's ebony eyes scanned the room looking for the person who must of occupied the chair before he woke up. The raven did not find the person who occupied the chair, but he did see that the room was a large room with a view that most people would find beautiful but s for the raven thought that the view was nothing when compared to the blonde's smile. While looking out the window and thinking of the blonde, the raven heard the door open and saw the pink haired girl who was on the same team as himself and the blonde.

The pinkette saw that the raven was awake and ran over to him. When she reached his bed, she threw her arms around the raven tightly. She held on to the raven for dear life, and the raven was starting to get irritated that the pinkette had the nerves to touch him in such a familiar way. The raven managed to get the pinkette off of him, although it was not an easy task because the pinkette had an inhuman amount of strength.

"Thank god that you are ok Sasuke. I was scared when they brought you in and you were unconscious." The pinkette said as she took a seat in the vacant chair.

"Sakura, what am I doing in the hospital?" the managed to say. His once smooth voice that sounded like silk now rough and his throat was dry and felt like gravel.

"You passed out when you reached the village gate and then both you and Naruto were brought to the hospital to get medical treatment," the pinkette said softly.

"Where is Naruto? Is he alright? When can I see him?" The raven said hastily. The raven was trying to get out of the bed only to be held in place by the pinkette. The raven glared at the pinkette while she did not seem to notice. "Let go of me now," the raven said angrily.

"Slow down, Sasuke, it's only been a few hours since you two were brought here and Naruto is not out of surgery yet," the pinkette said sorrowfully.

"DAMN IT!" the raven yelled," It's my fault that Naruto got hurt. If only I saw that bastard sooner. If I did then Naruto would not have gotten hurt in the first place and he would not have to fight for his life right now. It's entirely my fault! I'm pitifully weak! "

"It's not your fault that idiot got hurt. Don't blame yourself for his stupid mistakes." The pinkette said trying to sooth the raven but she only made him madder.

"Don't call him stupid," the raven said darkly, "If it was not for him, I would be the being operated on or worse dead, If it was not for him, I would not be in this town, if not for him, this town would have been destroyed by the sand siblings during the chunin while you were unable to do anything because you were tied to a tree. If anyone here is stupid, it would be you, Sakura. You are stupid, useless, and you are ugly compared to Naruto's natural beauty."

The pinkette was taken aback by what the raven said and sat there in silence for a while. The raven did not want her in the room anymore and was about to say something to her when she finally said something, "So you're saying that you are gay and that you like that idiot who is nothing but a monster…" The pinkette did not finish her sentence because the raven slipped her across her cheek. She held her cheek as if she could not believe that the raven slapped her.

"DON'T EVER CALL HIM A MONSTER. IF ANYONE IS A MONSTER IS THE PEOPLE IN THIS VILLAGE WHO HURT HIM FOR SOMETHING HE HAS NO CONTOL OVER" the raven yelled, "get out of my room before I do something worse than slap you. I SAID GET OUT NOW!''

The pinkette quickly got out of the chair and ran towards the door, leaving the raven alone in the room. The raven sat staring at the wall trying to calm down when he heard a knock at his door. The raven did not move as the door slid open to reveal a tall brunette nurse wearing light blue scrubs and simple white tennis shoes. "Hello Mr. Uchiha, how are we feeling today?" she asked as she began to check the raven over. The raven sat there quietly as the nurse gave him a check up to see if the raven was healthy enough to go home. "Everything seems to check out fine Mr. Uchiha. Please wait here for a little bit because Lady Tsunade-sama would like to talk to you before you leave and to make sure that there is nothing else in your system." The nurse then left the room and left the raven alone in the room to think about past events and how things would be different if he was the one who was injured and not the blonde.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door slid to reveal a tall blonde woman with a long hair pulled back into two ponytails and brown eyes. "Can explain to me what happened out there. There was no reason for you two to get hurt." The woman demanded.

"We were out in the forest relaxing like always when we were attacked. We fended off all of the ones we faced with and were on our back home when Naruto pushed me and I went down. When I looked up from I fell, I saw Naruto fall to the ground and I saw a body fall from a nearby tree. I then hurried to bring Naruto back to village and that's all I remember."

"Well you will need to come to my office and file a report about the attack tomorrow. After you do that, you could go see Naruto without limitations. All you need to do is take care of him and let me know when he wakes up." The woman said to the raven as they walked down the hallway and towards the check-out desk.


End file.
